shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blades Clash! The Great Competion!
The sun is setting over a large island, two small boys are seen sitting on a low wall. They seem happy and anxious for something it all becomes clear why, there are posters and flags scattered all around them and they all say the same thing. "''Welcome one and all to the greatest spectacle you will have ever seen in you're life! The Fesitval of Swords! The great tournament of champions begins tommorow at noon! Combatants that have not registered yet can register between now and before the tournament starts." '' Boy one: Did you see the number of swordsman in town today! This years competion is going to be so good, apparently some well known pirates are going to be participating. Boy two: Yeah it's going to be so good when I was coming to meet you I saw loads of ships in the harbor some of the fisher men were saying that they belonged to crews that are from the new world. On the other side of the island in the port. Pudge: Hey Carlos why are we hear again. Carlos: Do you not listen to anything that we say to you. me and Artemis are taking part in a swordsman competion here. Pudge: Why bother? Its just going to be you two who are any good. Payton: Did you not look at the jolly rogers as we were comeing in to the port? Most of the ships here belong to high level pirates. Becky: Ok lets go to the hotel. The crew move off towards their hotel, another crew were returning to their ship for the night after taking a look around town and finding out about this "Festival of swords." It was the Technicolour Pirates and Takeshi was elated to find out that such a competition existed. '' '''Takeshi: '*''Scanning through one of the posters* Damn I can't wait for this "Festival of Swords!" To be able to test my blade against so many opponents! I can't hold back my excitement.....THIS IS AWESOME!... In fact it's so awesome I can't believe you guys aren't participating. '''Cooker: '''Are you kidding? If more than one of us participates we'll end up going overboard, we might hurt the people that are watching. '''Hiro and Hikari: '''Agreed. '''Charlie: '''I suppose so.... But you still could of let me join in..... '''Cooker, Hiro and Hikari: '''YOU'RE THE WORST CULPRIT OF ALL! '''Charlie: '''Yeah, yeah I know. Ah well, Takeshi you're gonna just have to win this for all of us, kay? '''Takeshi: '''Sure thing, I think I'm gonna drink plenty of sake tonight. I need to be ready for the competition. '''Charlie: '''Isn't that sorta cheating? '''Takeshi: '''Nah there are plenty of pirates here and where pirates are involved there is no such thing as cheating. Besides I'm sure at least some of them will be Devil Fruit users so I may aswell. '''Charlie: '''Well alright then for now lets get some sleep guys. ''The next morning back at the hotel where the Pudge pirates are staying. the crew have arrived at breakfast. Pudge: Did you see that all those pirates that were in hear a few seconds ago. Payton: We did tell you yesterday that this is a big event for swordsman all over the world. Carlos: So Artemis shall we have a little bet on who will win today? Artemis: Why you looking to lose lots of money very fast? Pudge: Hey guys with all these pirates here do you think my clown might be around somewhere? Carra: Yaaaay the clown. Rest of the Pudge pirates: No he isn't here and you can't keep him as a pet!!!!!!! Frankenstine: Any way its time for Carlos and Artemis to go and check in. Pudge: Hey Carra lets go look for the clown before this thing starts. Over at the Crimson Express, the Technicolour pirates were heading out towards the grounds in which the competition would be held. Takeshi lead the way and was dragging a large trailer that held six barrels of ordinary sake and one barrel of Dorrupu Daun No Shiru Deiru Sake. '' '''Takeshi: '''Damn it I'm so stoked for this comeptition! '''Charlie: '''We can see that, but was it really neserccary to bring so much sake? Including an entire barrel of DDNSD Sake? '''Takeshi: '''Hey it's better be safe than sorry, besides a warrior must always be prepared for anything. I think thats what you're dad used to say. '''Charlie: '''Yeah it was something like that, but ah well just try not to go overboard with all this sake. If you drink that entire barrel of DDNSD Sake you might end up causing damage not only to you're opponents but also to the people and watching and the island itself. '''Takeshi:..... '''You can talk Mr "I can shake and move islands with the power of my mind and break them into pieces." '''Charlie: '''Ofcourse I can talk, I'm the captain! Now stop mocking me! '''Takeshi: '''I'll mock you all I want to baka! ''They both headbut each other and begin to growl at each other, as they do they continue to walk. Bella face palms her self and sighs. '' '''Bella: '''We haven't even gotten to the grounds yet and they're fired up.... ''Sometime later, both the Pudge and the Technicolour Pirates had arrived at the grounds. The competition was being held in a a large make shift ampitheatre, seats had been placed high and low around a large oval area which would where the combatants would be fighting. Both crews took their seats as an announcer walked into the center, the way he dressed and moved was very similar to someone the Technicolour's had met before. '' '''Charlie:'....... Is that?..... Takeshi:......' '''Nah he couldn't be..... '''Palmer:'...... No way it can't be that Shinji guy from Minos island! The announcer took his position and began to speak. '' '????: Hello ladies and gentlemen! Salutations to you all and welcome to the Festival of Swords! The crowds began to cheer. The announcer started to pose with the microphone and sunlight sparkled off of his sunglasses. '' '????: '''I am you're host Musashi Honatro! I bid you all welcome and hope that you are having a good day! '''Charlie:...... Must be a brother, maybe even a twin.... Takeshi:...... The resemblence is uncanny.... Musashi: '''Alright time to announce the first fighters! The fight shall be! Carlos Two men vs. Gorath the Destroyer! ''Over at the Pudge pirates' seats. '' '''Carlos: '''I guess I'm up I won't take long. ''Carlos jumps down to the ring as he does a large man with massive black beard and scars all over his body walked out. The man was carrying an incredibly large sword with him and he bared his teeth in a giant and arrogant smile. '' '''Musashi: '''Alright let the match begin! '''Gorath: '''My first fight is against a little punk like you? Bah! This tournament is just what I thought it would be, it's full of little wimps like you. '''Carlos: '''Dont think that you can win a fight with me scum. '''Gorath: Ha! Small fry like you couldnt beat me even if you try you're hardest! I'm the best there is at what I do and I'll beat you in two seconds flat. Car'los:' Funny, because it seems I have already between you. As carlos turns around to walk away Gorathfalls to the ground with Carlos 2 satnding behind him. Musashi: '''Oh woah! I suppose Gorath the Destroyer should be named Gorath the Destroyed! That match was over before it began! Other fighters watch out for Carlos, he's looking to be a real contender for the title of champion! ''Carlos walked back to his crew and was greeted '' '''Artemis: What took you so long Carlos. Pudge: Good now you move into round two and Artemis try not to chop the next guy in to quite such small squares the judges looked quite scared as you moved away. The matches passed by Artemis fought in match 3 against a man called Francis, a fencing style swordsman. However as much as the man boasted before the match Artemis easily defeated him within two hits. The matches passed by once more fighters won and fighters lost until it the final match (match 8) of round 1 was announced... Musashi: 'Alright the last match is about to begin! It's Drunken Takeshi vs. Yahiko the Nervous! '''Takeshi: '''Finnaly... ''Takeshi jumps down to the ring and is met by the sound of shaking armour, he saw that the cause of the noise was standing right in front of him. The man before him was covered from top to bottom in a red suit of Samurai armour and was wielding a Katana. The man was shaking all over, his knees were knocking together and he could barely keep the tip of his sword pointed at Takeshi. '' '''Musashi: '''Alright let the match begin! ''The two fighters stood there, Takeshi smiled and spoke to the man before him. '' '''Takeshi: '''Hehe I guess you're title is quite apt huh? Hehe alright if you're so nervous, I'll let you have the first move. '''Yahiko: '''Th-th-thank you. ''Suddenly Yahiko's expression completley changed and his body tensed up, he lunged forward pointing the tip of his sword at Takeshi's throat. Takeshi's eyes flashed with surprise at the speed this man had changed his demeanor and at the speed in which he was lunging towards him. Inches before the blade made contact with Takeshi's neck, Takeshi catches the tip of the sword with two of his fingers and the thumb of his left hand. '' '''Takeshi: '''Woah that was unexpected, shame on me for not seeing through you're trick. But...... ''Takeshi started lifting his sword up into the air, he then turnt it so that it's side was facing Yahiko. '' '''Takeshi: '''I think you know that this match is now over. ''Yahiko tried to escape but he couldn't budge an inch, Takeshi's grip was just too strong. '''Takeshi: Kaneno...... Yahiko: 'EEK! '''Takeshi: OTO! ' Takshi smacked Yahiko with the side of his sword, forcing him to let go of his sword and sending him flying into the walls of the ampitheatre. When Yahiko hit the wall it broke all the way through to other side. The Technicolours all facepalmed themselves... '' '''Bella: '''It's only the first match and already he's destroyed something... ''Takeshi then threw Yahiko's katana into the wall, it hit the wall like a dart and wobbled for a little bit. '' '''Musashi: '''Damn what a hit, it looks like we have another top contender for the title this year! that is us half way through the first round. ''The matches continued to carry on bringing the number of contstants to the eight who would go forward into the second round. '''Pudge: Right boys you two need to go on to the next round with more of a performance than before it was boring last time it was all over so quikly. Musashi: Ladies and Gents its time to satrt the second round and as before first up is Carlos Two men and he will be facing of against ligthning blades Pete. Carlos and Pete enter the arena. Carlos: Now that we are here and start i can show of the secrets of my swords. Benjen,Anaya come out to play. Letting go of his swords as they turn Benjen turns into a liger and Anaya into a leopon. ''Now you see Mr Pete, you can't beat all four of us. ''Carlos won his match within a matter of moments, with a four on one advantage it was an easy victory although the judges did question the fact that he wasn't acctually using his sword as swords but they allowed it. Artemis the found victory in his match so in round 3, the semi finals, he would be facing off with Carlos. Match 11 passed by and the the final match of round two, match twelve, began. '' '''Musashi: '''Alright time for the final match of round two to begin! Drunken Takeshi vs. our current champion! Seven Swords Jarouge! ''Takeshi and Jarouge step out into the arena, Jarouge is carrying seven swords (as his name implies). One in his mouth and the other 6 are being held inbetween his fingers. '' '''Takeshi: '''Interesting looking sword style, I may have to note it down if you're any good with it. '''Jarouge: '*''A bit muffled by the sword in his mouth* Oh you'll see just how good I am with these. '''Musashi: '''Let the match begin! ''Jarouge charges straight for Takeshi and slashes with the swords in his left hand as if they were his own claws. Takeshi blocks the attack and the two start a chain of clashes between one another. '' '''Takeshi: '''It seems you're a bit stronger than the ordinary stock thats in this competion. '''Jarouge: '''Oh trust me I'm full of surprises! ''Jarouge then leaps high into the air, the sun shines off of his swords. He then dives straight for Takeshi, aiming at him with all seven of his swords. They seem to give off a green trail of light as they come down. '' '''Jarouge: Seven Swords Style! Fall of the Envious Star!' Jarouge iniates the attack, Takeshi blocks it with his sword and a huge "Clang!" resounds through the arena as all seven of Jarouges swords make contact with Takeshi's. Dust and wind kick up throughout the arena from the incredibal force of the impact. The wind that is created is so strong that it feels like a hurricane had momentarliy blown through the arena. In the stands even Carlos and Artemis were surprised by the strength and speed of both the attack and the two swordsman. '' '''Carlos: '''Unreal... '''Artemis: '''These guys may even be stronger than us! ''Takeshi and Jarouge are left in a dead lock, Takeshi then lifts his sword up to force Jarouge off of him. Jarouge then lands on the grond and the two swordsman stare at each other. '' '''Takeshi: '''Hehe You're pretty good, but if we continue like this we might destroy the arena and all of the people inside it. '''Jarouge: '''Indeed, shall we finish this? '''Takeshi: '*Smiles* You read my mind. Takeshi plants both of his hands on his sword and Jarouge crosses his arms in front of him Takeshi: Ou No.... ''' '''Jarouge: Seven Sword Style Secret Technique..... Everything goes silent and then the two swordsman charge. '' '''Takeshi: Surasshu!' Jarouge: Seven Seas' End! ' ''The attacks seemingly happen, but noone is sure of what has happened save a few members in the audience. Both swordsman are now standing where their opponent was a few seconds ago. '' '''Jarouge: '*''Smiling* ''Well done, we'll have to meet again so we can have a fight where we can really stretch our legs. '''Takeshi: *Smiling* ''Yeah, I'd like that. ''Jarouge then falls to the ground, Musashi begins his announcement. '' '''Mushashi: '''Oh Wow! What an exiciting match! It seems that Takeshi has gotten through and not only that he has beaten last years champion! A feat that hasn't been achieved in all the seven years that Jarouge had held the title! Wow! Ladies and Gentlemen give Takeshi a great big round of applause! ''The crowds begin to cheer, Takeshi walks back to the others. '' '''Charlie: '''Wow you beat last years champ thats a good omen! '''Takeshi: '''Yeah I guess so, though I wish I could've fought him somewhere where we could both fight at our fullest. ''Musashi then begins his announcements again. '' '''Musashi: '''Alright then onto round three! The Semi Finals! The first match of round three is Carlos vs Artemis! '''Pudge:' All out you two no stepping of the gas and no more of the playing with the other guy carlos swords as swords unless you have no other choice. Carlos/Artemis: Yes cap all out. Carra: Make this worth watching guys dont want be bored during this we hhave all seen you spraing before make it a real fight. Carlos and artemis step in to the ring and face of. Carlos: Don't think that you can beat me we have been told to go out. Carlos springs across the ring swing both swords towards Artemis. All three swords clash as Artemis frocess Carlos backwards forceing him on to a defnsive. Just as Artemis gose to strike a winnig blow another set of swords stop his swing Carlos 2 smiles at him and begins to drive him across the ring at the last second arlos apreas behind him bring his sword in a killing arc. Artemis: I give in. Carlos: Fine you fought well now I belive that you need to give me lots of money. Musashi: 'Oh wow what a great match! Right onto the second match of the semi finals! Drunken Takeshi vs. Hard Edge Chris! ''The man standing before Takeshi is a rather average looking man with a single Katana. '' '''Takeshi: '''I'm still fired up from the last match, I hope you can give me a challenge! '''Chris: '*''Smiling with a somewhat nervous feeling* ''Hehe you bet I'll give you a challenge. '''Musashi: '''Let the match begin! ''Chris runs towards Takeshi and yells, the speed at which he's running and the power of his yell don't intimidate Takeshi in the slightest. They acctually make him quite depressed, they both tell him that this man is no challenge at all. Chris brings his sword up and brings it down towards Takeshi, Takeshi lazily puts his sword in the way and blocks it. He turns away and his face gives a pouting expression. '' '''Takeshi: *Pouting* ''Damn you're no challenge at all.... ''Then to Chris' surprise his sword suddenly breaks. He looks at his now broker sword, scared and confused. Chris: '''Wh-Wh-Wh-What?! *''Getting onto his knees and begging* ''I'm sorry I couldn't give you a challenge, I give up! '''Takeshi: '''Giving up?..... *''Pouting even more* ''Thats even more dissappointing.... '''Musashi: '''And there you have it! We will have a quick break before we move on to the final round but stick around for Carlos Two Men vs. Drunken Takeshi! It looks to be an exciting battle! ''Carlos looks to the Pudge Pirates '' '''Carlos: It's time to do this thing, shouldn't take too long though this guy has a huge level of skill theres no one that I can't beat. Pudge: Go and show the world the strength of our crew win or lose never back down. and we shall have a feast tonight if you win. Carlos: 'Yes boss. ''Carlos jumps down int to the arena to face Takeshi, and he draws both of his swords. Looking at Takeshi. '''Carlos: Shall we then. Takeshi: '''Hang on a sec... ''Takeshi turnes to where his crew is sitting. '' '''Takeshi: '''Hey guys! '''Charlie: '''Yeah?! '''Takeshi: '''Can you keep an eye out for that Jarouge guy?! I wanna have a match with him out at sea when I'm done here! '''Charlie: '''Sure thing! '''Takeshi: '''Thank you! ''He turns to Carlos and puts one hand on his s'word. '' 'Takeshi: '''Alright kid, make this fun I wanna see what you can do. ''He widley smirks at Carlos, waiting for his first move. '' Carlos: well then lets go. ''Carlos two swings from behind Takeshi at the last moment benjin switches from and ataks from the side. takeshi blocks with ease and side steps out the way of the next blow. '''Pudge pirates: Woo way to go Carlos!!!!!!!!!!!! Carlos: Well of i had hit you shouldnt have been hear. Now lets go at for real. Takeshi smiles and his eyes show the fiery but cold steel gaze of a warrior. '' '''Takeshi: '''Sure thing, I hope you can make this fun! ''Takeshi widley swings at Carlos, each strike seemingly has no precision but lots of power. Carlos begins to block them, the wildness of each swing gives him thoughts that maybe Takeshi is not some great swordsmen but an absolute fool. But unbeknownst to him, each strike is desgined to look awkward and wild to make an opponent have to block them awkwardly. When the barrage stops, Carlos is left in a position which makes it almost impossible to move let alone block an attack. Takeshi smiles again and reels his left hand back, balling his hand into a fist. '' '''Takeshi: '''Not done yet are ya?! ''Takeshit then punches Carlos in the stomach and sends him hurtling into one of the walls of the arena. He then relaxes, he just stands in the center waiting for Carlos to get up and continue fighting. '' '''Takeshi: '''You know I don't wanna have to wait all day to continue this, I know you can get up from that. '''Carlos:' But of cores and i can be in two places at once dont you forget that. Carlos 2 swings for takeshi makeing sure to drag the fight away from Carlos one. Carlos: I wont fall for your tricks agine all those strikes were well placed and all had a reason. Now you can see me up the pace lets see if you can block as fast as we think. Both Carlos and Carlos two lanch a series of blows all ways moveing and strikeing at takeshi driveing him faster and faster. Category:Stories Category:Collaboration